Phasphiritu
Water |ailments = Waterblight Gooey Fear Stun |weaknesses = Thunder |creator = MonsterHunterFlacko, adopted by Dinoman0310 }} Phasphiritu are Flying Wyverns. Physiology These wyverns are quite large compared to other wyverns. They have transparent, light blue skin with many dark blue spots and stripes. They have various yellow, bioluminescent spots. On their heads are triangular crests on each side, six yellow eyes, and vertically-oriented beaks for mouths. Three dark blue talons are located on their wings, and two on each foot. They have long, tapering tails which are lined with barbels. Due to their transparent skin, most of their bones and internal organs are visible. Abilities To defend themselves, Phasphiritu shoot highly pressurized jets of water from their mouths. They also spit a sticky, green, gelatinous substance. They can emit bright flashes of light from their bodies, blinding anything near them. Ecology Information Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Leviathan Wyvern *Superfamily: Ghost Leviathan Wyvern *Family: Phasphir Phasphiritu are semi-aquatic Flying Wyverns. Habitat Range Phasphiritu are rare in the Old World, and have been spotted in the Deserted Island, Flooded Forest, Frozen Seaway, Marshlands, and the Primal Forest. Ecological Niche Phasphiritu are apex predators. They usually feed on large herbivores, and unfortunate members of their own species. However, while they are fully capable of tearing through the flesh of any creature, evidence indicates that mature Phasphiritu mostly feed on microscopic organisms in water. Biological Adaptations Their muscular bodies are covered in transparent skin and multiple photophores, perfect for diving to the deep, dark depths of the ocean. When threatened they tense up before lashing out with incredible speed. Their beaks and claws are the only hard parts of their bodies, aside from their bones. Cartilaginous extensions of the skull forms crests which protect the wyverns as they perform devastating ramming attacks. These wyverns are better at swimming than they are at flying. When fending off enemies they often shoot highly pressurized jets of water from their mouths. They swallow water as they swim and store it in a water sac. They also spit a gelatinous substance that is often referred to as "ectoplasma" by hunters. The photophores that adorn their bodies can quickly flash altogether at once, producing a blinding light for a few seconds. Behavior Phasphiritu are extremely aggressive and territorial. They have expansive territories, so they constantly search for intruders. Juveniles are migratory, often roaming the land and sea until it finds a suitable place to establish a nest. Adults flash the photophores on their bodies to attract mates. Etymology Phasphiritu is a combination of phasma (Latin for ghost) and espiritu (Spanish for ghost or spirit). Notes *Phasphiritu was inspired by the Ghost Leviathan from the video game Subnautica. *The head, wings, and feet can be broken. The tail can be severed as well. *Phasphiritu huff white smoke from their beaks when in rage mode. *When fatigued, Phasphiritu drool a green fluid. *Phasphiritus' roar requires HG Earplugs to block and inflicts the Fear status. *Credit for the name goes to Rathalosaurus rioreurensis. *Credit for the render goes to GlitchedZoro on deviantart. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Water Element Monster Category:Waterblight Monster Category:Gooey Monster Category:Fear Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:MonsterHunterFlacko Category:Dinoman0310